Nuestro Destino
by DamianGreen9836
Summary: Rory acaba de llegar de Irlanda a Dalton, y se siente muy solo. Mitch ha sido forzado a entrar en un internado y odia la idea de no estar en casa. ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando los dos sean asignados en el mismo cuarto? ¿Cómo reaccionarán ambos al darse cuanta de que poco a poco se están enamorando del otro? ¿Y a qué llegará su relación? A través de sus diarios, descubriremos su historia.
1. Chapter 1

¡Hola chicos fanfiquers! No sé quien vaya a querer leer ésto, a parte de un par de ustedes que creo que seguro lo harán, así que... Bueno, quienes ya me hayan leído en Compañeros de Habitación, sabe mi postura con respecto a los derechos de autor de Glee, y quien no, pues lo invito a que lea Compañeros de Habitación, para que se entere. Creo que no se arrepentirán.

Y ahora, antes de empezar con el fic, les daré algunas advertencias. Uno: este fic es base Dameron, de The Glee Project, pero se sitúa en el universo de Glee, para ser preciso en el de Dalton. Dos: el tiempo está todo distorsionado, no se guíen por la escala tempórica de la serie. La linea del tiempo va alineada mas bien con la nuestra, como tiempo actual. Tres: tengo contemplados como parejas principales a Roritch, Blam y Sebelliott, así que no me pidan Klaine, Seblaine, Kelliot, ni nada de eso. Yo creo que Kurt debió quedarse con Chandler Kiehl, y por tanto, habrá Kiemmel, y no puedo escribir sin mi hermoso Jeffy Sterling, así que también habrá Niff (Digo, ¿cómo no?).

Pues bueno, creo que eso sería todo, así que les dejo el primer cap. Jouiez!

* * *

><p>Westerville, Ohio. 31 de Agosto de 2014<p>

Vaya... Fue tanto tiempo deseando salir de Irlanda que jamas pensé lo mucho que la extrañaría. Quiero decir, siempre me la pasaba pensando en las cosas maravillosas que había allí afuera, y nunca ví lo que estaba muy cerca de mí... Y ahora, estoy aquí, a miles de kilómetros de mi hogar y extrañando a mi familia y mis amigos después de... ¡Oh! ¿Pero qué rayos estoy dicendo? Ustedes deben estar ahí con cara de "¿qué carambas es esto?". Empecemos desde el principio, pues...

Hola. Me llamo Rory. Rory Joseph Flanagan. Soy un estudiante de intercambio de Irlanda y acabo de llegar a los Estados Unidos, después de desearlo por años, de hacer lo inenarrable por lograr la beca de intercambio, y de decirles cosas espantosas a mi familia y mis amigos, de acusarlos de querer detenerme en mi vida académica y frustrar mis sueños de relacionista.

Ahora estoy aquí, a cientos de kilómetros de mi hogar, distanciado de todos los que amo, y completamente solo. Aún así, guardo grandes esperanzas y expectativas de este lugar. Con algo de suerte, podré hacer amigos, y triunfar en esta academia como siempre he querido hacerlo.Y, quién sabe, quizás ahora que estoy lejos de mi familia, pueda resolver toda esta confusión por la que estoy pasando y logre solucionar mi vida.

En fin, que el día de hoy dormiré lejos de mi hogar por primera vez en mi vida, y lo haré por el siguiente año hasta que el ciclo escolar termine y vuelva a casa.

Sé que me va a ser muy difícil no quebrarme por eso, y la música será la que me ayude. La música y este diario que decidí iniciar como un registro de lo que me suceda en este año y que quizá, sólo quizá, algún día comparta con el mundo.

Rory.

* * *

><p>Westerville, Ohio. 31 de Agosto de 2014<p>

Querido diario... O bitácora... O... No sé como hacer ésto... Sólo diré hola. Me llamo Mitch. Bueno, de hecho me llamo Luke Mitchell James, pero todos me dicen Mitch, así que...

Bueno, iré al grano. Quise escribir esto para que, en un futuro, me recordara como me sentí ahora. Tengo quince años, y estoy por entrar a la escuela Preparatoria. El detalle es que voy a entrar en un internado. La Academia Dalton de Educación Preparatoria es una escuela muy prestigiosa, sólo para chicos, y el único internado del estado. Mi padre estudió en Dalton, al igual que su padre, y el padre de él. Todos los varones de la familia han estudiado en la Academia Dalton desde su fundación, hace más de ciento treinta años, y mi padre no permitirá que yo sea la excepción. Por tanto, y empezando mañana, viviré en un lugar que no es mi casa, rodeado de chicos y sin nadie a quien conozca.

Me siento muy nervioso, porque no sé qué tan bien me podré adaptar, o como serán mis compañeros, o si podré continuar con mi excelencia académica...

Quisiera poder ir a la Preparatoria William McKinley, como mis amigos, y seguir viviendo con mis padres, pero sé que eso no es posible, y tengo que aceptarlo.

Espero que en algunos años, cuando encuentre yo esto en el fondo de de algún armario o maleta, me ayude a ver lo mucho que habré avanzado, y que al final del día, las cosas mejoran.

Tengo mucho más qué decir, pero creo que por el momento es suficiente. Seguiré mañana, tengo mucho sueño, y mañana será un día difícil... Muy difícil.

Mitch.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado. Y le agradezco a mi hermosa y preciosa Darrinia por ayudarme con el nombre del personaje de Cameron Mitchell. Un beso, guapa. Y un grand câlin para todos ustedes que lean ésto. Dejen un review, ¿sí? Los quiero. À la prochaine. Damian fuera.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos por ahí... ¿Cómo les va?**  
><strong>Cielos, discúlpenme por la tardanza. Es sólo que alguien se quedó sin aparato en qué escribir, y ha habido tantísimas cosas en mi escuela, en mi cas, etc... que simplemente no me había dado el tiempo de poder escribir. Aún así, ahora vengo con un capítulo algo larguito de Nuestro Destino (Aunque de hecho creo que NADIE lee esto, salvo Darrinia, ¡un beso desde México, mi Grinch favorito!), y con algo de suerte mañana subo actualización de CdH.<br>Pues bueno, sin nada más por el momento, les dejo el cap.**

* * *

><p>Westerville, Ohio, 1° de Septiembre de 2014.<p>

¡Pero qué día tan más cansado! Me he pasado cuatro horas arreglando la habitación. No me imaginé jamás que arreglar un cuarto para dos personas fuera tan cansado y tardado. ¡Ah, eso! Llegó mi compañero. Llegó muy temprano. Eran apenas las siete y cuarto de la mañana cuando llegó. Claro que yo ya estaba despierto desde hacía eternidades, pero ¿quién en su sano juicio llega a las siete de la mañana a una escuela privada? De cualquier modo, llegó. Así que desde temprano nos la pasamos arreglando el cuarto. Y fue tan aburrido... Al menos al principio, porque de hecho, después comenzamos a hablar. Tenemos bastante en común. Se llama Rory, Rory Flanagan, y viene de Irlanda. Es algo bajo, mucho más bajo que yo, tiene la piel clara y los ojos azules. Su cabello es castaño y lacio, y brilla con la luz. Su acento es muy pronunciado y chistoso, y su voz profunda. La verdad es que es un chico muy lindo.

Pero bueno, realmente me cayó bien. Al menos parece un buen chico. Lo que más me llamó la atención es que, cuando terminamos finalmente de guardar ropa, abastecer el botiquín del baño y acomodar los libros y discos (tenemos un cantidad verdaderamente enorme de discos y libros, y ni siquiera tenemos tocadiscos LOL), sacó del librero un ejemplar de nada menos que Fairy Oak II, El Encanto de la Oscuridad. Jamás había visto que un chico de mi edad leyera un libro así, a menos que fuera para la escuela. Se lo hice notar, y él me sonrió y se puso a hablar de la trama.

Fue un rato agradable, comentamos los tres libros que ya leímos ambos, y la trilogía secuela que está por salir, los personajes... Creo que al menos mi compañero de habitación será alguien agradable con quién pasar el año... Espero que los demás sean así también.

Mitch.

* * *

><p>Westerville, Ohio, 1º de Septiembre de 2014<p>

Ha sido un buen día. Puesto que llegué al Aeropuerto de Columbus y la escuela está en Westerville, debí tomar un bus que me trajera hasta acá. Y el condenado bus salía a las seis de la mañana. Así que llegué a la escuela a las siete pasadas. Y para colmo ya había alguien en mi habitación. No creo que haya estado muy contento de que alguien llegara a las 7am. Aunque, de hecho, ya estaba despierto, así que...

Luego arreglamos la habitación. No sé para qué traje tanta ropa si debo usar uniforme en la escuela, pero bueno... Me gusta el uniforme. Se parece al que usaba mi hermano en aquel internado inglés, sólo que éste es azul con rojo, y aquel era verde con gris.

Mi compañero es un chico muy callado, pero agradable. Aunque creo que es algo nerd. Es muy alto, delgado y tiene el pelo rubio. Su piel es clara y trigueña, y usa unos grandes anteojos de marco de pasta. Es un nerd completo.

Cuando acabamos con la ropa y los libros y etcétera, me puse a leer. Es un libro italiano, pero lo estoy leyendo en francés. Me gusta el francés. Es sobre unas gemelas que encarnan los poderes opuestos de la naturaleza. La cuestión es que cuando saqué el libro, Mitch (lo llamaré Mitch, aunque se llama Luke Mitchell James, por que así se presentó, y no me voy a arriesgar a ser llamado Joe por un año) me dijo que nunca había conocido a ningún otro chico que leyera esos libros. Así que empezamos a platicar acerca de la serie, y los personajes.

Fue reconfortante el hecho de que mi compañero de habitación fuera alguien tan compatible conmigo. Creo que podremos ser amigos. Espero no equivocarme como la última vez.

Rory.

* * *

><p>3 de Septiembre de 2014.<p>

Hola. Bueno, no sé si debo decir hola... Sólo voy a escribir y ya.

Estos días han sido buenos, pero... No sé, estoy confundido.

Mitch y yo hemos conocido a varios chicos, la mayoría son muy agradables. Por ejemplo, David. Él es un chico alto y delgado, de piel oscura, y muy simpático. Comparte habitación con Rick, que es muy alto (más alto que Mitch y David, lo cual ya es decir), corpulento y de cabello arenoso. He hablado bastante con ambos, y creo que soy compatible con ellos.

Luego está Thad, que es como de mi estatura y es de ascendencia latina. Y Nick. Él es el que me preocupa. Nick es gay. No tengo absolutamente nada contra los gays, es sólo que... no lo sé. Es raro que me cueste expresar esto, aún por escrito...

Mejor lo dejó así. Espero que todo salga bien, realmente no quiero arrepentirme de venir a América. Veremos qué pasa cuando empiecen las clases.

Rory.

* * *

><p>5 de Septiembre de 2014<p>

En éstos días hemos conocido a otros chicos de la academia. Puesto que nosotros somos los raros que llegan bastante antes del inicio de curso, apenas hoy han comenzado a llegar más chicos. Aunque, en realidad, varios de ellos están aquí de regreso, e incluso hay algunos que están aquí desde el curso anterior y no se fueron.

Ya desde hace un par de días habíamos conocido a algunos, como Nick, Rick, Thad y David. David y Rick comparten habitación, y son muy graciosos. Rory ha estado pasando bastante tiempo con ellos, aunque realmente a mi no me terminan de caer bien.

Thad pasó el verano aquí, porque no podía permitirse viajar a Santa Clarita, de dónde es él. Thad es un chico más o menos de la misma estatura que Rory, moreno de piel y cabello, y muy alegre. Se la pasa cantando y sonríe mucho. Y Nick, él es más bajo que Rory y Thad, de cabello castaño muy oscuro y piel clara. Ha estado algo triste, aparentemente porque su novio Jeff va a llegar hasta el día previo al inicio de clases. Rory se puso muy raro cuando se enteró que Nick era gay. Espero que no sea por lo que creo, porque, aunque no esté aun listo para hacerlo publico, a mí también me gustan los chicos, y la verdad no me gustaría perder su amistad.

Ayer llegaron Blaine, Kurt y Sam. Por lo que entendí, es su primer curso aquí, pero es su segundo año de preparatoria. Kurt y Sam comparten habitación, y a Blaine le tocó en el mismo cuarto con Thad. Si me preguntan, creo que a Blaine le gusta Sam. Sam es alto, más o menos como yo, rubio oscuro y de piel clara. Tiene los ojos verdes, y un cuerpo de sueño. Me gustaría tener un cuerpo así...

Blaine es más o menos de la misma estatura que Nick, tiene el mismo color de pelo y es muy rizado, pero se peina el pelo muy relamido y con exceso de gel. Tiene unos ojos muy bonitos, como de color avellana, pero con trazas de verde y marrón, que se le iluminan cada vez que ve a Sam. Su piel es morena clara, y tampoco tiene mal cuerpo.

Y Kurt, todo él dice "GAY, GAY, GAY". Es algo más alto que Rory, pero más bajo que Sam y yo. Tiene el pelo castaño claro y lacio, y siempre lo trae perfectamente peinado, sin que esté relamido. Su piel es clara y algo marfileña, y sus ojos de un azul brillante, parecidos a los de Rory. Es muy delgado, y usa la ropa ajustada, de modo que se ve aún más alto y delgado. Y tiene una voz muy aguda y dulce, pero a la vez tiene un tono arrogante que no termina de gustarme.

Kurt y Blaine salían juntos, pero terminaron al acabar el curso anterior, aunque quedaron en buenos términos y son amigos junto con Sam, a quien conocen de su antigua preparatoria. Ellos tres hablan constantemente de unos tales Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, Puck, Quinn, Artie, Tina, Mike, y no sé cuánta más gente. A veces es cansado, porque no tengo ni la más mínima idea de lo que están hablando, pero bueno, tampoco es como que deba saber todo sobre la vida de los demás, ¿no?

Estoy ansioso por que comiencen las clases, quiero conocer a más gente. Cada vez estoy menos nervioso por lo que pueda pasar, ésta escuela tiene un excelente nivel académico, así que no creo tener problemas al respecto, y los chicos son geniales. Creo que éste año será bueno después de todo.

Mitch.

* * *

><p><strong>Pues bien, espero que les haya gustado, aunque en realidad es algo superfluo, pero he dejado algunas cosas sutiles pero de gran importancia. Revieween, que es gratis y me hace feliz.<strong>  
><strong>¡Joyeux hiber! Câlins d'ours pour vous tout. Au revoir!<strong>


End file.
